Ivan Deskret
Ivan Deskret 1. Above all else: Me. 2. When you have a job, do it. 3. For Home’s sake, have some fun with it. Fire 1 Air 1 Darkness 6 Stone 1 Water 1 Electricity 0/1 Light 1 Pure Anima 1 Forked Tongue Duplicitous Darkness 14 Superficial: With a snakelike tongue, the Eidolon finds it uncannily easy to weave tales and lies that will goad others into doing his bidding. Non- Eidolons will believe the speaker without fail, and Eidolo ns are hard pressed to ignore his words. Deep: Even Eidolons believe the speaker's words witho ut fail, as lo ng as they are not presented with evidence to the contrary. All Consuming: Even in the face of direct evidence to the contrary, those who hear the Eidolon's words can do naught but to believe them. However, the Eidolon is unable to lie, and thus must forge his deceptions through half-truths alone. Illusionist Exhibitionist Darkness 14 Superficial: The Eidolon possesses a third eye that, when opened, projects illusions. Anyone who meets the gaze of this third eye can be made to see anything the Eidolon wishes. Looking away from the gaze of the Eidolon's eye breaks the spell, and reveals the falsehood of these illusions. Deep: The Eidolon's spell of illusion lasts for several seconds after he breaks his gaze with a victim. After this po int, the Eido lon no lo nger controls the illusions—they play themselves out in whatever actions they were carrying out when the Illusionist's gaze broke. All Consuming: The Eidolon's illusions grow in power and depth, and they can overwhelm the senses of smell, hearing, and taste. Only a touch shows the ir true natures. The Eido lon himse lf becomes a being of image, much like his illusions, and lacks the substance and strength to lift or manipulate anything heavier than his own clothing. Patchwork Wheedling Darkness 10 Superficial: The Eidolon is able to graft parts of other creatures to his own body. When he places a severed limb, horn, claw, or other appendage to his skin, his flesh opens to accept the new part, and if necessary, a thread spools outward from his heart to lash it into place. The Eidolon has full control over these additio nal limbs or appe ndages, but they eventually decay and rot, according to natural laws. Deep: The Eidolon's body sustains any grafted limbs he possesses, so that they do not rot. He can also devour tissue and muscle from deceased creatures in order to add them to his own body. All Consuming: When grafting, if the Eidolon grafts a body part with a trait attached (such as the eye of an Eidolon with Third Eye or the hand of an Eidolon with Touch of Dust) he can use those powers, though he does not de velop the traits associated with the m. He can ne ver heal from his ownwounds,andmustpatchthemupasbesthecan with secondhand flesh and skin. Eventually, an Eidolon with this trait becomes no longer himself, but a collection of discarded or stolen parts patched entirely from others. Third Eye Curious Darkness 1 Duskwalker Furtive Darkness 2 Touch of Dust Cruel Stone 3 Mimic Adaptable Water 3 Sandshaper Resourceful Water 4 Featherweight Dishonorable Electricity 1 Beast Master Controlling Light 3 Bound Dutiful Light 1 Lies in the Air: Son of the Sun Emperor Ikara, Lord of Isanon Fun bits: Ivan's Introspection